


Blow

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sanji's birthday. There's no plot or anything, just mindless porn for a certain shitty cook's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

“Shitty swordsman, what are you doing?” Sanji was less than pleased by the new growth that had suddenly attached itself to his waist, the lug's chin dropping on to his shoulder. “I still have dishes to do.”

“Mmhmm,” Twisting his neck slightly away from the blond so he could look at him, Zoro grinned and moved his hands, sliding them along the other man's belt till he came to the buckle at the front, hooking his thumbs underneath it and settling there.

“So...get off.” The chef tried to shoulder Zoro away, but failed to do so and clicked his tongue in annoyance as the grip around his waist only grew tighter. He thought about just stomping on the moron's boot, but he knew that would result in retaliation and _last time_ that had happened, Zoro made sure the bruise to his neck was visible no matter what collared shirt he wore.

“Make me.” His breath was hot against Sanji's ear and a shudder of arousal unwillingly rolled through him. Swallowing, he tried to ignore Zoro, continuing his motions of scrubbing before dropping the dish carefully into the rinse water. The moss head nuzzled against Sanji's ear, nipping at the lobe before pulling it into his mouth, teeth grazing along the soft flesh.

Subconsciously Sanji tilted his head to the right, giving his lover more room to work with, letting himself get lost in the feeling for a moment, but then the grip on his belt tightened and snapped him back. Jerking away fully, feeling the pull against his ear as it was ripped from Zoro's teeth, he twisted to face him more, looking over his shoulder at him.

The swordsman's gaze was lidded, a small smirk quirking one corner of his mouth as he craned his neck back to look at Sanji. “Let go and help you shitty bastard.” Opening his mouth to take a deep breath, Sanji cut in, interrupting Zoro's would be argument and growling the words: “So help me Zoro, you tell me to 'make you' and I knee you in the balls.”

The snap of Zoro's jaw was audible around the room, but he didn't let go, simply huffing and moving to settle back to his previous position of acting like the giant moss he really was. “S'your birthday though.”

“Yeah? And?” The blond shrugged, picking up a new plate and wiping the sponge across it. “I didn't see anyone volunteering to do them for me. Or cook for that matter.”

“Not that you would have let them.” Zoro grumbled into his neck and huffed a sigh.

“True.” For once, he wasn't going to argue with the other man. “If you are going to be in here, you can rinse and dry those dishes.”

“Couldn't pay me enough.” There was a snort right in his ear before a wet heat trailed up the shell of his ear. Sanji jerked to a stop in his motions once more, damning his body for betraying him so easily. He also was plotting the death of one shitty swordsman for learning all the points to his body that made his knees go weak all that time ago. Gripping the edge of the sink tightly in one hand, Sanji closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to fight against the budding lust creeping into his core.

Zoro made it damn difficult, that was for sure; his left hand moving to slip his fingers into the hem of his pants, rucking up his shirt enough so he could trail calloused pads along the trail of fine hair there. He didn't move further, content to try and smooth the trail, to make each hair lay the same direction and it was getting to Sanji, making his skin itch in all the right ways, his body yearning for the touch to deepen.

The light kiss to the base of his ear was barely there, light presses against his pulse as Zoro moved down the curve of his jaw towards his chin. Sanji bit his lip to bite back the sound that wanted to escape him, squeezing his eyes tight as he tried to block out the sound of the other man's voice and the way it rumbled against his back from where the swordsman's chest pressed against his shoulders. “The dishes will be there. Take a break for crying out loud. Enjoy what little bit of your birthday is left.”

“Why do you care so much?” Letting his head roll to the side and back slightly, coming to rest against Zoro's shoulder, Sanji's voice sounded breathless to his own ears. He could feel his blood quickening, the beat of his heart increasing with every light touch to his skin. Zoro worked his way down his neck, nipping at the taunt skin once in a while and Sanji swallowed against his mouth. “...bastard...” The chef whispered, head now turned fully towards the ceiling.

“If you really want me to stop, I will...” The swordsman paused, sliding the heel of his hand down farther, fingers kneading at his half hard length. “But I don't think you really want me to.” Shifting slightly, Zoro's hand cupped him fully, fingers curling around his sack and massaging carefully.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Sanji turned his head into Zoro's neck and whimpered against his throat, trying to focus on anything other than the perfect grip on his crotch and his lover's free hand unbuckling his belt. His hand still gripped at the sink and he clung to it, refusing to fully let Zoro support his weight, but wanting to just melt into the touch more and more.

Years of practice had perfected both their techniques, each knowing the other's body as well as their own and while Sanji did love to use it against Zoro when he could, trailing his fingers along the sensitive flesh of his scars or biting at that one spot along his earrings; the chef hated it when the tables were turned. His own hand moved to cover Zoro's over his pants, but instead of getting the swordsman to stop like he was hoping, it just seemed to encourage him more.

There was a low feral groan from him, his right hand pulling the belt free of Sanji's dress slacks completely. It fell to the floor with a clunk, his surprisingly deft fingers working one handedly to undo his button and zipper. Zoro's left hand moved again, gripping the base of his erection and stroking slowly towards his head, circling his thumb over the slit when he got there. “Know what I want to do to you...Sanji?”

His name came out in a low moan and even though he knew the shitty bastard was doing it on purpose, Sanji couldn't repress his own that escaped him, twisting his body against his lover more and jerking his hips into the teasing grip on his cock. He tried to speak, but words failed him, mouth open in a harsh pant as his mind screamed  _what?! What are you going to do?!_

The dishes were the last thing on his mind when Zoro spoke again, his entire body going slack against the broader man and he didn't even care about the groan that escaped him then. Sanji let go of the sink, wrapping his arm back around his head to grasp onto spiky hair and turned his head to kiss him. He didn't want to look needy this soon, but dammit! Some nights Zoro just  _did something_ to him and tonight was one of them.

Tongues met, twisting against one another in an open mouthed and sloppy kiss, the angle not the best for this sort of thing. There was a hunger there from them both and Sanji turned as best he could to face the swordsman, but didn't get far with his hand still in his pants and his grip tight on his arousal. Sanji pressed his body as close to Zoro as he could, moving both hands into his hair and holding him close, barely giving him the room he wanted when Zoro pulled away. “I'm gonna blow you. I have this...urge to have something in my mouth and the Wado Ichimonji just ain't cutting it tonight.”

“Oh fuck; yes!” Sanji's grip stayed in Zoro's hair even as he dropped to his knees and the swordsman pulled his pants down easily. His erection sprang free at the action and it felt like all the blood in his body was pounding in that one spot as the moss head slid his hands around Sanji's thighs to grip at his ass as he took him fully into his mouth.

Fuck Zoro and his lack of gag reflex. Sanji wasn't even sure how to react to that, feeling the head of his dick pressing against the back of Zoro's throat as his knees buckled slightly and his fingers clutched at dirty green hair. He let out a moan, feeling the grip on his ass flex slightly before his lover pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock and sealed his lips around him, sucking consistently as he pulled back till just the head was still in his mouth.

The chef was able to look down then, watching as that one lust blown eye closed and Zoro seemed to focus in on his one task for the moment. Sanji had to admit, it was quite the sight to see fierce blood thirsty Roronoa Zoro, happy as fuck to be on his knees with a dick in his mouth, but there he was, hands full of the cook's ass as he bobbed his head along his length.

Sanji let out a pant, swallowing in an attempt to wet his throat and didn't even bother to try to rip is eyes away from the sight before him. Shit, he felt so good and the warm wet heat of his mouth was pure bliss. “Shit, cook...” The swordsman paused as Sanji's grip in his hair tightened, the groan escaping him at the rumble of that voice along his taunt flesh driving him mad. He repressed the urge to buck into his lover's mouth, barely, and knew eventually he would break, the constant almost push from Zoro's hands ever encouraging for him to do just that. “I can feel your pulse on my tongue.”

“Stop talking.” The command came out slightly garbled, his speech broken as he tried to not let his lover's words get to him too much.

Of course he didn't listen though, keeping his eye closed as he slid along his length again before pulling back to suck on just his flushed head once more. “Mmm...you're so fucking hard Sanji.”

Sanji locked his elbows for a moment, pushing Zoro back off him and tipping his head back by his hair. The swordsman opened his eye, gaze lidded as he looked up to him. His lips were parted slightly, wet and full from the short lived blow job. “If you're going to suck my dick, Zoro...do it right. Don't talk through the entire thing.”

Zoro didn't break the eye contact, moving one hand to wrap around his member, twisting lightly as he took advantage of the already slick length. He moved his hand as he spoke, each word and move of his hand making the blond unravel a little more. “I want to see you cum. Want to feel it splash against my tongue and drink you dry.”

“Shit!” Sanji snapped his eyes shut before opening them again and relaxing his arms just slightly. “Less talking and more sucking.” He half guided Zoro's mouth back to his head, where the swordsman once again devoured him fully, eagerly, the hand on his ass shifting to tug him closer. The chef watched as Zoro's eye closed in bliss once more and he honestly wouldn't have had it any other way.

They each could admit now, even though it was still hard at times, just how attracted to the other they were and Sanji let that take over for an instant. The heat he felt for the other man, the surge that always ripped through his body when he saw Zoro doing the most mundane of things made him bite at his lip again, hands buried in green hair as he held on. Besides there was just something incredibly hot about seeing Zoro on his knees, his length sliding in and out of the swordsman's mouth.

Part of him wanted to know what Zoro was thinking, wanted to see the excitement in that dark eye but Sanji also knew his weaknesses and the Santoryu wielder talking was most definitely one of them. The blond knew he had a fetish about things in his mouth, but Zoro, Zoro had  _talent_ and he used it against him all the time. All he had to do was give Sanji that one look, that slightly tipped head, with the quirked smirk and raise of his eyebrow and they both knew what one another was thinking. It always went straight to his groin and he knew damned well his lover did it on purpose.

The brush of a finger tip against his entrance caused him to jerk bodily, moaning loudly as he shifted to throw his legs wider. Zoro hummed approvingly, the vibration against his length causing Sanji to pant and once more grip tightly into moss green hair. The swordsman pulled away, tracing a circle along the flared edge of his head before pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit and increasing the teasing pressure against his backside. There was no penetration which simply caused Sanji to whine in the back of his throat and left his hips to try and decide which direction to move.

“You're already leaking...” Zoro trailed off, popping the head back into his mouth to press the flat of his tongue against it and suck fully. The tight hold not only from his mouth but from the hand that pumped him slowly caused him to shudder, the first small building waves of completion rocking through the cook. “And you taste so damned good.”

“Sh—shut up!” Sanji barked, hating how Zoro used his own words against him. There was a vibrating chuckle along his cock and the blond curled forwards slightly, head dropping down towards his chest. “Oh...fuck...”

Zoro kept up with his teasing, shifting his attention slightly from his cock to his ass, circling his fingers and pressing just shy of enough to enter him, but enough to make his body quake and the muscles in his legs start to quiver. Sanji could feel that urge build, the swirling in his gut making all thought stutter to a stop. It was just him and Zoro, the swordsman shifting from simply giving him head to teasing at something more.

And Sanji wanted it, he wanted to feel those fingers enter him, wanted to have his lover all around him in every way possible right now. The moss head knew his body perfectly and was simply toying with him now, letting that want to cum build but never quite giving him enough for it, leading him to that very edge and denying him.

The slow constant pulls to his shaft and the light suction to his head with Zoro's tongue flicking against the slit was perfect, combined with the fleeting and teasing fingers at his entrance had him right there. Sanji was almost doubled over now, panting into green hair, fingers of one hand gripping the strands tight, the other having moved to the swordsman's shoulder for a little support. He bucked his hips against Zoro's mouth, but the other man moved with it, content to keep Sanji just shy of his release.

It was torture of the best kind, but he wanted to cum, wanted to give Zoro what he wanted. Sanji wanted to hear the pleased moan that he knew would escape the swordsman when he tasted him, wanted to see the lustful look in his eye when he finally pulled off him and gazed up at him, his tongue darting to lick at the corner of his mouth. “Shit! I'm right there.” His words were breathless, but Sanji had given up some time ago about trying to keep up the bravado when it came to things like this with Zoro.

They both judged one another all the time, but all bets were off the table when they were intimate and words, actions and emotions seen in these moments weren't ever taken beyond the two of them. Zoro remained quiet, which pissed him off, his normal encouraging command to cum going unspoken and it tripped Sanji's mind for a moment before he pressed back against the barely there intrusion at his entrance. All he needed was that increased pressure, one finger to barely slip inside and he knew he would be gone. “Just...just fuck me...Zoro... _what are you doing?_ !” His breathless moaning tone grew harsh as the swordsman did the exact opposite of what he had promised.

Zoro stood, breaking all contact and wiping a hand over his mouth before leaning to attack his mouth. Sanji was too dumb struck to argue, jaw wide open and the swordsman easily took over his mouth, tongue sweeping across his own and licking at the roof. Tanned fingers ran up into his hair, pushing his fringe aside before the swordsman pulled back, tracing the swirl of his brow with his thumb. “I'm not done with you yet.”

“Fucking hell you aren't!” The anger rose in him and Sanji could already feel the peak of orgasm slipping away from him. His dick was cold now too, the bite of the air and the loss of his lover's heat making him lose everything he had gained a lot quicker than he wanted.

The stupid bastard simply snorted at him, jerking his head back and taking a step away from him. Then he got that look, the one Sanji hated and loved so much. His eyebrow raised as that heated fire crossed his eye and even as he spoke the slight smirk remained. “Finish the dishes and come find me.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sanji practically yelled the words out, reaching out to grab at Zoro but the swordsman ducked and slipped farther away. “Don't just leave me here like this you shitty bastard! What the fuck Marimo?!”

“Pull your pants up...man, someone could come in here and see you.” Zoro scoffed at him, crossing his arms and rolling his remaining eye.

“Yet, you going and parading across the deck with a fucking hard on is acceptable.” Bending to pull up his pants, Sanji had half a mind to just button them and kick the fucker in the face. He really wasn't expecting the swordsman to pull his next move though.

Zoro grabbed a handful of his own crotch and balked at the cook. “I'm not even hard! Shitty ero-cook.” Letting go of himself, he spun on his heel, grabbed a bottle of sake out of the cabinet and headed for the door. “I'll be in the crows nest.”

“I fucking hate you! Zoro!”

“Love you too Sanji.” With a wave over his shoulder, the swordsman was gone. Sanji spun, repressing the urge to kick his own cabinets, knowing damned well he could break them easily and the last thing he wanted was Franky in here giving him shit. Sighing, he gripped at the edge of the sink, drumming his fingers angrily against the metal bowl before clicking his tongue and moving to adjust himself in his pants.

Some birthday this had turned out to be. He could understand the cooking and the cleaning up, really he could, he was so picky about his galley that it was hard for him to let Zoro in there at times and the damned moss pretty much lived in there if he wasn't training or taking his daily sun nap. But Zoro...

Shitty bastard left him hanging with the stipulation that he needed to find the useless moss if he wanted to continue things. Damn right he did, but fuck if it still wasn't annoying. He had been right there, so fucking close and to be cock blocked, so to speak, was beyond frustrating!

Plunging his hands into the cooling water, the chef picked up one of the last plates, arching a brow as he looked over to the few pots that still remained. “I'll show him, the fucker!” He barked to the air, moving away and picking up a towel to dry his hands and fish out a cigarette from the pack on the opposite counter.

The hit of nicotine didn't do much to calm his nerves or his raging libido right now, but the taste was just what he needed and he tongued at the butt as he finished off the dishes, pulling in a drag occasionally. Hanging the last of the large pans on the rack over the counter, the blond stubbed his smoke in the tray, pocketed the pack and his lighter, picked up his belt and headed for the door.

Just as he was about to push through the kitchen door, he paused, looking back over his shoulder in thought, narrowing his eye slightly and debating on whether or not he could remember if they had stashed more lubrication up there or had used it all. Shrugging, cause you never could have enough and if his plan went the way he wanted, the extra would be nice, he moved back to his drawers and fished out the bottle of massaging oil, slipping that into his breast pocket and shoving his hand in his pants pocket.

Fucker owed him at this point and it was his birthday too after all.

Casually he strolled across the deck, stepping around a snoring Luffy as well as a cuddling Usopp and Chopper, glancing to the girls room as the light clicked off. Everyone was asleep for the night it seemed, leaving Zoro and himself to watch. That suited him just fine honestly as he came to stand at the base of the mast. Pulling his hand from his pocket, Sanji tipped his head back to scan the ladder before thinking  _screw it_ and Sky Walking up there.

Zoro was sitting in the middle of the room, legs crossed and eye closed, fists braced together in front of his chest. Clearly he was meditating and Sanji silently slipped off his shoes before standing to take a moment to look at him. He had taken off his jacket, sash and boots, those tossed aside carelessly, while his swords rested on the floor by his side. Quietly he padded across the mats to him, dropping to his knees in front of the other man and leaving forwards to press a kiss to his mouth.

The swordsman's brow furrowed slightly before he reacted, moving his hands to tug as his suit jacket and deepening the kiss. Sanji flicked his tongue against his lip, happily accepting the invite when his lover opened his mouth and met him. They stayed like that for a time, tongues sliding against one another, fighting back and forth between their mouths before they needed to break, panting into each other's faces and content to share the same air.

“You owe me...” Sanji mused, a slight husky edge to his tone, turning his head to peck as Zoro's swollen lips.

The swordsman chased him as he pulled back, pressing a heated kiss to the corner of his mouth before grinning against him. “Gladly.” He moved to kiss across his cheek, headed for his neck, but Sanji pushed him back with a hand, pulling the bottle from his breast pocket and pressing it into Zoro's palm. “What's this?” He asked, looking down at it with a slight frown.

“I want a fucking massage.” Leaning back on his heels, the chef undid the buttons to his suit jacket and unshouldered it to toss the clothing lightly to the side with Zoro's own. The belt went with the coat as well and for that the moss head raised an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously? After my little stunt in the kitchen, you want just a massage?”

“I didn't stutter Marimo.” Sanji scoffed as he undid the buttons to his dress shirt swiftly, dropping that with everything else and shifting back to sit on his ass and undo his pants once more. “You're the one who said it was my birthday and I should relax.”

“U-huh.” With a nod, he licked at his lips and shifted, moving the small bottle to hold in his teeth as Zoro crawled over him. He ran his hands up Sanji's legs, gripping the hem and tugging gently. “Lift your ass so I can take these off.”

“I mean it.” The chef flicked him in the forehead, taking the oil from the swordsman and complying, rolling his eyes as his pants just got flung over Zoro's shoulder somewhere. “Nothing funny.”

“Yeah, yeah; roll over.” Gripping at his shoulder, the swordsman spun him to his stomach and Sanji stretched out, relaxing onto the mats with a sigh. Pillowing his cheek on his crossed arms, the chef closed his eyes and just let his senses take over. The moss head shifted once more, knees coming to rest on either side of his back as Zoro settled his weight on the back of his thighs. He raised his hand, bottle held between his fingers, dropping it back down when his lover took it.

He was quiet a moment as he uncapped the bottle, pouring a little of the oil into his hands and rubbing to warm it before placing his hands at the top of Sanji's ass, thumbs pressing just on either side of his spine and running them towards his shoulders to spread the oil. Once there, he curled his hands over them, thumbs rubbing small circles at the base of his neck. Sanji turned his head, arcing slightly and exposing his neck more to give his lover room to work. His forehead rested against his forearm and already he could feel the tension release in the muscles.

“You're really tense,” Zoro grunted at him and Sanji clicked his tongue, but bit back the comment of him pointing out the obvious. It all honestly, the heat of the swordsman's hands felt really good and the pressure from his thumbs and fingers was already loosening the muscles there. He moved down Sanji's spine carefully, taking time to work the oil in as needed and keeping his motions smooth and consistent.

At one point Zoro hooked his feet over the blond's knees forcing Sanji to uncross his arms and raise himself up onto his elbows as he shifted his legs apart, but he just let his head drop as Zoro ran his hands back up his back, working once more over his shoulders. “Want me to do your legs too?” His voice was right in his ear, his chin dropping onto the cook's shoulder.

“Please,” Sanji nodded, tilting his head slightly to the sound of his lover's voice. The swordsman shifted away from him, moving back to rest near his ankles and pour more oil into his palm, repeating the actions to warm it before starting at the ankle of his left leg and running up to just under his ass.

Before Zoro could even ask, he rocked his foot up onto his toes, his heel bumping against Zoro's leg and giving the other man the little bit of extra room to work so he wasn't laying completely on the mats. Sanji settled back down again, resting his head on his arms once more and simply drifting in the feel of his body relaxing.

“Hey,” The sound of Zoro's voice by his face startled him and he opened his eyes to see the blurry mass of green. Blinking he picked his head up and furrowed his brow at the other man. “You fell asleep stupid. Think you can roll over?”

“Mm,” Nodding, the chef did as was asked, crossing his arms behind his head this time and crossing his ankles as well. Zoro was on his hands and knees next to him, looking down at him with a tilt of his head and that soft reserved look that seemed to be just for him. Reaching up, Sanji ran his fingers through the swordsman's earrings listening to the soft chime, grinning as the other man tilted into the touch. “Come here,” he whispered, hooking his hand around his lover's neck and pulling Zoro down to him.

He came willingly, bending his elbows and baring his own weight as they met in a soft kiss. Sanji moved his other arm around Zoro's neck as well, tugging him closer and knocking the moss head off balance. His arm shot out to catch himself and he nipped at the blond's lip. “That's cheating.”

“You talking while kissing is cheating.” Sanji pulled away to answer him, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“All done with the massage I take it?” Rolling his eye, the other man grinned down at him, hope glinting in his eye.

“You said you weren't done with me, but I've got other ideas.”

“Oh?” The moss head asked as Sanji sat up, pushing Zoro back to his knees and running a hand down his chest, fingertips moving along his scar carefully. The swordsman closed his eye, arms dropping to his side and Sanji could just see him give up fighting the sensations he knew tripped through him. “What would that be?”

“It's my birthday.” Sanji purred, focusing his attention on how his finger tips ran over each dip and rise of marred flesh, a brutal reminder of how bad off they were before Chopper came along. Zoro simply hummed in response, letting the blond take his time to finish his thoughts. “And after that little tease in the kitchen...” Pulling his hand away, he watched Zoro's face scrunch in confusion, the wheels in his empty marimo head clearly turning. He didn't open his eye though, trusting Sanji completely and the blond's heart beat harshly in his chest at the amount of love and adoration he showed him. Moving he pulled the swordsman's earrings into his mouth, suckling at them and rolling the long gold bars against his tongue.

Zoro's hands came up to grip at his upper arms, tilting his head into the touch and biting back some sound that still vibrated deep in his throat. He pulled back slowly, tugging at the point where the metal met his flesh before letting them go and pressing his cheek to his lover's. “I decided I want you. I want to cum deep inside you and make you fall apart at my touch.”

“Ha...” Zoro panted out the word, arousal in his tone as he dropped his head to Sanji's shoulder. He groaned loudly and nodded against his bare skin, the grip on his arms tight. “I'm not just gonna roll over and let you take it.”

“When have I ever asked you to do that. The fight is the best part.” Sanji grinned, twisting to look at the back of Zoro's neck and running his fingers lightly up the swordsman's spine. The other man stiffened slightly before relaxing and picking his head up to crush his mouth against the blond's.

There was a passion there, a want and a need and Sanji willingly let himself get lost in it, hands moving to tug at the hem of Zoro's pants, the last remaining article of clothing between them. Already his blood thumped in his groin, his growing lust giving way to show his arousal. One tanned hand snaked between his arms, wrapping around his flaccid length, quickly bringing him to hardness. Sanji groaned at the touch, sucking at Zoro's tongue eagerly and his eyes fluttered shut at the familiar touch of his lover.

Zoro rose up on his knees, shoving his pants down and effectively breaking the kiss before dropping to his ass and pulling the clothing off. They were still in his fingers when Sanji moved between his legs, kneeing them wide and attacking his mouth once more, hands moving to grip tightly at cropped green hair. The swordsman's hand returned to his length, stroking him slowly, the residual oil on his hands making the motions smooth and flawless. His other hand went to his own length, Sanji catching the sight out of the corner of his eye and he moaned into the kiss before breaking it and biting at the swordsman's lower lip. “I fucking love when you touch yourself. Drives me up the wall.”

“I know.” Zoro smirked at him, but the deep husky tone of his voice told Sanji he was already letting lust cloud his mind and that just turned him on more. Letting his eye roll back, Zoro groaned at his own touch, the hand on Sanji's length stilling as he focused on his own want.

He debated just watching, letting Zoro get himself worked up and seeing just how far the swordsman was willing to go without him, but his own cock thumped in that warm hold and he moved his own hands to pull Zoro's from them both. “I don't think so,” he pushed against Zoro's shoulders, pleased when the moss head leaned back, moving till his shoulders hit the mats of the floor. Sanji loomed over him and he could see those broad fingers twitching at his side, wanting to touch, but not quite sure what or where.

Planting his hands, Sanji ground against the swordsman, the friction created from their taunt lengths touching causing them both to groan loudly into the open space of the crows nest. Zoro's back arched slightly, shoulders digging into the mats as his hands splayed for leverage and Sanji leaned forwards, kissing at the dip of his throat above his clavicle. The swordsman dropped back to the floor, rolling his head slightly as he swallowed and raised a hand to rest against Sanji's back.

The touch was light, the pads of his fingers dancing along his spine and the cook shivered at the touch, trailing up Zoro's neck, alternating between small kisses and nips to tanned skin. “Where's my fight?” The blond breathed into the juncture of the swordsman's jaw and neck, quirking a playful smirk as he did so.

Zoro's reaction was instant and Sanji barely had the time to register that the other man was moving before his back was against the mats and rough hands had his arms pinned to his sides. The moss head's knees dug into his hips, sharp teeth biting at his pulse. “I was willing to yield,” the rumble in his voice went straight to the blond's groin and he groaned at the words vibrating against his skin. Sanji rolled his head to the side, stretching his neck out, want clouding his senses and driving his emotions. “But if you really want a fight...I'm willing to give you one.”

“Bastard...” Flicking his gaze to the ceiling, Sanji gasped, eyes going wide as the swordsman wrapped a hand around them both. There was a groan from his lover as the chef bucked into the hold, the tight grip on his erection making his eyes blur slightly.

Zoro shifted, moving to knee Sanji's legs apart and it was the wrong move to make as the cook took advantage of that fact, planted his feet and flipped them over again. The swordsman broke the hold, a surprised gasp coming from him as well and landed heavily on the mats. There was a rattle from his swords and he frowned, looking up to the blond. “Hang on, let me move them.”

Wordlessly, Sanji slid off the other man, watching with reluctant patience as he gathered up the weapons and moved them to the bench where they would be safe from their roughhousing. He sat with his knees wide, his cock hard and throbbing, but Sanji's eyes were trained on the swordsman's ass as he bent to lay the weapons down. He gave a groan, biting at his lip and running the palm of one hand down his abs to wrap long fingers around his own length.

The marimo turned, eyebrow raised as he padded back to the blond, stopping to stand in front of him. Zoro's own cock was flushed, but standing proudly and before he even realized what he was doing, Sanji had leaned forwards, taking the other man into his mouth, timing the pulls to his own length to the bobbing motion of his head. Hearing his lover suck in a breath, the blond let his eyes close, happy to return the previous favor for the moment.

He was starting to itch for a cigarette anyways, not so much because Sanji wanted the hit of the nicotine, but because he wanted something to suck, wanted to feel that presence against his lip and Zoro's throbbing arousal was just as good, if not better. “Sanji; shit...” There was a breathlessness in the moss head's tone, fingers carding through his hair and he hummed an answer back at him.

Then he pulled away, licking at his lip before biting it and pulling it into his mouth once more. Flicking his gaze up to Zoro, he met that dark eye, pupil blown from his growing want. “On your knees.” Zoro dropped heavily, arms at his sides and he leaned forwards, raising his arms as he sought out a kiss from the blond. Sanji leaned back, chuckling lowly as he evaded his lover, raising a hand to grip at Zoro's jaw and turn his head to face him. “My game, remember?”

Zoro pulled away, leaning back as he contemplated his moves, before shrugging and striking forwards to tackle the blond. There was an 'oof,' air rushing from his lungs as his back hit the mats, Zoro's mouth sealing over his own without a care that he needed to breathe. That talented tongue invaded his mouth, sought to delve as deep as it could, sliding against the blond's in the familiar waring dance for dominance.

Sanji ran his fingers into marimo hair, gripping tightly and ripping Zoro's head away, inhaling deeply and spitting at how the trail of drool snapped over his lip. “The fuck, shitty marimo.”

“You wanted a fight.” Zoro grunted, head bent back at an awkward angle and yeah, Sanji had said that. One hand scrabbled feebly at the air, while the other barely made contact with the floor, his weight supported by his knees. He eased his grip, letting his fingers loosen in Zoro's hair and as soon as he got free, he swooped down to Sanji once more, biting at his neck and sucking on the pale skin.

The moan escaped him, Sanji biting his tongue too late to stop it and ran his hands over Zoro's back, up into his cropped hair once more. “I want you...” His voice was breathless as he exhaled into his lover's ear and rolled his hips up into Zoro's. There was a grunt from above him, the swordsman grinding down against him at the same time. Moving his right hand down the broad expanse of the scarless back, he pressed his fingertips into the cleft of the moss head's ass. “I want your heat all around me.”

“You're the one that keeps stalling.” Zoro growled in his ear, rolling the two of them over and settling back against the mats. Sanji shifted how he lay across his chest, propping himself up on one arm to tilt his head and look down at his lover. “Where'd you put the oil anyways?”

“I don't know. I fell asleep remember? You had it last.”

“Oh yeah.” Tipping his head back, exposing his neck fully to Sanji, Zoro reached back, fingers clawing at the small bottle that was just barely out of reach. Instead of helping him out, he pressed his tongue flat against the base of his neck, licking a broad trail up to his jaw and biting along the cut line towards his chin. The swallow Zoro gave was audible, the noise he made cutting off and dying before it left his lips.

His nails scraped against the mats, his fingers finally clutching at the oil and the swordsman pushed it into Sanji's face, pushing him back and rolling his hips up against the blond. “Well, do your worst shit cook.”

“For this 'supposed to be sex for my birthday,' you sure seem very eager.” Sanji sat back, pouring a small amount of the oil into his hand, smearing it across his fingers and capping the bottle once more. Setting it aside, he ran his clean hand down the swordsman's leg, giving him a pleased grin when he willingly threw it wide to give the blond more room to work with.

“What was it you said to me in the galley? Do it right; less talking?” Zoro dropped his head to the mats, but Sanji could hear the frown in his voice.

“Something like that.” Trailing his slicked fingers down, he circled them around the moss head's entrance, taking in the flick of blissful emotion that crossed his face. The way his lips parted slightly, breath hitching in his throat as he rolled his shoulders against the mats. Pressing lightly, he moved his free hand to wrap around Zoro's cock, laying heavy against his stomach and bowed his head slightly. “Ready?”

“I don't need you coddling me.” The words lacked the normal barked tone, a bit on the breathless side if Sanji had to place it and he grinned as he darted his tongue to swipe across the flushed head of the swordsman's member. Above him, Zoro sucked in a breath, jerking his hips to meet Sanji's mouth and he easily slid his lips over his lover as he pressed that first finger inside.

There was a gasp and a low groan as the moss head threw his legs wider and raised his hips into the touch. The scrape of his nails on the flooring could be heard as the chef timed the slow bobs of his head to the movement of his finger. Sanji let his eyes drift closed, content to simply focus on his movements and listen to the small sounds coming from above him.

Fingers found their way into his hair, tugging lightly and with an obscene slurp the blond pulled off the swordsman's length to look up at him. His own gaze was lidded he knew, but the way Zoro had his neck craned, eye half closed and the pupil fully blown in his excitement, just made Sanji crave this more. “Come here.” The moss head's gruff tone was broken, but Sanji complied, rising up on his knees and moving forwards, even as he kept up the motion of his hand.

Zoro fell back to look up at him a moment before swallowing and leaning up, pressing his mouth over his. Sanji took this moment of distraction to press a second finger in, pleased by the eye roll and long groan that he eagerly drank up in the kiss. The moss head was beginning to break, his normally cool and confident exterior cracking at the feel of the blond. “You're so fucking tight,” Sanji whispered, breaking the kiss to press his forehead to Zoro's. The other man gave no voiced reply, his actions saying all the cook needed to hear. Zoro kissed him again, a hard press of his lips against Sanji's own, thrusting against the blond's fingers as his arms came up to wrap around his shoulders.

Tugging him bodily close, causing the blond to have to shift slightly to keep stretching and scissoring, Zoro moved a hand into his hair once more, panting into his shoulder as he rocked his hips against every motion his lover made. Breathless sounds began to gain voice, the small grunts, moans and groans like music to the chef's ears.

Sex didn't happen often in the first place, between the close quarters of the Sunny and the constant chaos of living up to the reputation of being a Strawhat, the two of them finding the time for much more beyond chaste kisses and quick fucks before watches, was limited. Nights like this, where they actually got to spend time with one another, were rare and reserved for truly special occasions.

“Sanji; shit...” Zoro's voice was muffled into the chef's shoulder and he could feel teeth scrape along the bone as he pressed that final digit in, twisting his wrist and pressing as deep as he could go. The blond wished he had a free hand right now, wanting to run his fingers through Zoro's hair instead of supporting his own weight. The moss head pulled back from his shoulder, breath coming out in pants and kissed at the corner of his mouth. It was sloppy and wild, eye still closed as he focused on the feel of the blond.

Sanji turned his head into the kiss, open mouthed and hungry as tongues pressed against one another. Zoro's weight bore heavy on his shoulders for a moment as the other man shifted under him, one strong hand gripping tight at his shoulder. Then he seemed to regain himself, rolling his hips into Sanji's touch and settling back against the floor, wrists hooked over the cook's slim shoulders.

Again the thought struck him, this man, this normally so fierce and stoic personality was showing him a side few got to see and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Zoro snorted though, batting his bangs aside and breaking whatever mood the cook had been forming. “Sap.”

He didn't answer, instead pulling his fingers back and slamming forwards, pressing against the nerves deep inside his lover. Back arching off the mats and the gasp trailing off into a low groan, Sanji chuckled darkly at the moss head and pulled out once more. “That was cheap Cook,” Zoro's breath was a bit more breathless than the blond was sure he wanted it to be, but he didn't care, reaching for the oil once more and pausing before pouring some into his palm.

“Don't ruin my moments.” Raising an eyebrow, Sanji spoke lowly, eyes flicking from what he was doing to his lover.

“Stop stalling.” Sitting up, Zoro grabbed the bottle, dumping some into his own palm and grasping a hold of Sanji's length tightly. Leaning into the blond's space, his own breath mixing with the growing pants of the chef, he growled low, voice full of want. “It may be your birthday, but I'm not above and beyond reversing this if you don't get a move on.”

Voice catching in his throat, all Sanji could do was nod, the tight grip and smooth pulls to his own cock feeling beyond amazing as Zoro moved to coat him with the oil. The swordsman tugged him close with his free hand, crushing his mouth over the blond's in a bruising kiss. Sanji's hands sunk into cropped green hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue along his lover's easily. The marimo gave a grunt, breaking the kiss with a pant and pulling the two of them back to the mats. Shifting his shoulders once more, he pumped Sanji's arousal one more time before letting it slide from his grasp and lifting his hips.

Sanji let his eyes wander for a moment, seeing the sheen of sweat building across his skin and the flushed tint hiding under the tan of Zoro's cheeks. Starting at one knee, the chef trailed his fingers down over the swordsman's leg to his ankle, rubbing over the scaring there as well before picking it up and hooking it over his shoulder, to pull the larger man closer by his hips.

Hand guiding his movements, Sanji pressed the flushed tip of his arousal against Zoro's entrance and looked up to him, sucking in a breath to speak. Lifting his head and narrowing that lust blown eye, the other man spoke, growling out the words and the chef was pretty sure the swordsman would actually do it. “If you ask me if I'm ready shithead, I will flip you over and take you dry.”

Snapping his jaw shut, figuring two could play at this game after all, he pressed forwards, the head of his cock slipping into the heat of his lover. Both let a groan out, the combined sound loud in the other wise still room. He heard the thump as the moss head dropped back to the mat and smirked to himself as he pressed forwards a little more before pulling back. “Sanji...” The word was a warning, but the blond ignored the growl to his name as he gripped tanned hips and snapped forwards, burying himself to the hilt in one movement. “Oh fuck...!” The words trailed off into a loud groan, Zoro rolling his head to the side and panting.

He stilled then, only for a moment, the tight pulse of his lover's body all around him causing Sanji to lose himself for a second. A hum came from deep in Zoro's throat as he rolled his hips against the blond's, arching his back slightly as well. “So fucking...” Trailing off again, the swordsman's toes ran up into his hair. “Move. Cook...shit.”

Sanji complied wordlessly, grip still tight on those sharp hipbones as he pulled away to thrust forwards once more. Zoro met him, each move the blond making being countered deliciously by the man under him. The swordsman was complete brute strength, his muscles cut to precision and everything about him screaming sex. Not that Sanji himself wasn't as well, but Zoro had spent years training his body to look and be a certain way, where as it simply came naturally to him. Each rippling muscle was from countless hours of work and hard training; sun kissed skin slick from sweat.

The chef's breath caught as he got lost in his thoughts, one of Zoro's hands grasping tightly to his wrist in some need to ground himself with the blond. Propping himself up on his other elbow, the swordsman panted, his single dark eye lidded as he met Sanji's gaze. No words needed to be exchanged between them as the cook found a deep rhythm, rolling his hips smoothly against the swordsman, fingers flexing against his hip bones.

And Zoro was tight, each buck of his own hips to meet Sanji's thrusts sending shivers through him and the blond simply craved more. This had been an ingenious idea to have and the blond groaned as he closed his eyes, biting his lip and giving in to the feel of his lover all around him.

The swordsman's thumb licked lovingly at the underside of his wrist, a constant repetitive motion that kept the chef centered. Gave him a place to focus on as to not get too lost in his mindless lust. “Sanji...” Zoro's voice came out in a choked whisper and the blond snapped his eyes open at the tug on his wrist. The other man was looking at him with that rarely seen open affection, pulling him closer by his arm.

Leaning forwards, shifting his knees to brace his weight, Sanji met the swordsman in a hungry kiss, open mouthed and sloppy, tongues sliding against one another at teeth clacked. The grip on his wrist grew tight before he was released completely, both of Zoro's hands moving to his hair where he carded through the blond strands and groaned openly into their kiss.

“Say it,” Sanji broke the kiss to pant against his lover's mouth, not entirely sure why he even wanted the brute to do such a thing, but oddly he found he wanted to hear the words from him. Zoro looked at him curiously for a moment, keeping a slow roll of his own hips as Sanji stilled. He closed his eyes against the motions, the wave of want rocking through him at the thought that the larger man was fucking himself on the cook's length. “Just once, I need to hear it from you.”

There was a huff as the swordsman paused, tilting his head to the side as he met Sanji in a slow kiss. There was no hunger there, no hurry as their mouths moved against one another before Zoro pulled away, running fingers through his hair to push aside his fringe. “It's stupid.”

“You're stupid!” Snapping his hips forwards, Sanji barked at him, frowning even as the movement pulled that delicious sound from the swordsman. He pulled back to do it again, thrusting as harshly as he could in some sort of unspoken punishment. It was a couple simple words. And they went through this every year! The moss head's breath was coming out in pants, half gasping with each forwards snap of Sanji's hips, holding him close all the while.

Zoro's breath was warm on his skin, fingers flexing in their grip in his hair. He swallowed once, nodding as he leaned up to kiss Sanji once more. “Happy Birthday...” He grumbled, half muttering under his breath.

“Thank you,” Sanji smirked as he raised an eyebrow at the man below him.

“Dumb ass.” Zoro scowled up at him. “I don't see why you make me say it. I know it's your birthday. It's why we're fucking.” The swordsman grinned broadly up at him, showing his teeth and the chef clicked his tongue with a roll of his eyes.

“Honestly, Zoro, please...” With a deep sigh, Sanji dropped his shoulders and shook his head. Groaning in annoyance he glanced through his hair to see the shit eating grin still plastered on his lover's face. “You ruin everything.”

“Oh, come on now.” With a grunt, Zoro sat up, pushing Sanji away and breaking apart from him. The blond hissed at the feeling, but didn't argue when the swordsman moved to kiss him, hands pressing lightly against his shoulder. Sanji took the hint, shifting his body so he could lean back, wrapping his arms around strong shoulders, only breaking away when his shoulders were pressed into the mats. The moss head sat back up and the chef couldn't help but take a moment to look at him, body covered in a light sweat and his cock taunt and flushed. Leaning back to grab the oil, Zoro then crawled over him, leaning forwards to kiss him breathless as he pressed back against his length.

Tanned knees pressed into his sides as the moss head ground back against him, moaning into their kiss. The small bottle bounced once near his head, but Sanji hardly noticed as he focused on the slick warmth of Zoro's mouth. Fingers danced up the chef's cock, trailing over his flushed head before Zoro aligned himself and pushed back, taking the blond to the hilt in one smooth motion. Sanji broke the kiss as he threw his head back with a gasp, nails clawing at the mats.

“I can't ruin everything...” Sanji felt the words vibrate against his throat, the swordsman nipping at his skin and kissing at his Adam's Apple. He gave a slow circle of his hips and Sanji could feel his cock slide out and back in with his lover's teasing movements. Zoro pushed the back of his hand against his leg in silent question to move and the blond complied willingly, settling his back against the mats and letting the feelings of his lover's caress sweep over him.

The tender nips and kisses to his neck and jaw were ruined though when he felt thick fingers running down his thigh, licking teasingly at the sensitive skin. The swordsman rolled his hips forwards again before he sat up, shifting his weight on his knees slightly to keep up the slow rocking motion. With a swallow, Zoro closed his eye, giving a panting groan. Sanji moved his hands to rest on his lover's knees, hips moving in shallow bucks as he watched the other man.

The blissed out look on his features was encouraging; the swordsman's mouth slightly ajar as his breath still came in harsh pants. His one dark eye closed tightly and Sanji could tell he was trying not to give in completely to his lust. The blond squeezed one knee, humming as he sucked in a breath through his nose, rolling his head to the side. Everything just felt so good and so right at this moment. If he could stay like this forever, Sanji may have been temped to do just that.

Zoro opened his eye then, head tipped back slightly as he met Sanji's eye, lifting one corner of his mouth in a light smile. The hand against the cook's thigh moved once more and the blond simply raised an eyebrow at the swordsman before he felt the pressure at his own entrance. His breath caught, hips halting in their movements as the chef rocked up onto his toes. His lover was unforgiving as well, pressing two oil slicked fingers as far as he could into him, causing an open mouthed moan to escape him.

The sensations that flooded Sanji were mind numbing, the feeling of being filled, the slight burning sting and the tight heat of the moss head as he rocked his hips once more, making him see stars and his sight went white for an instant. Zoro fell into a rhythm without him, thumb and little finger pressed against the muscles of his ass as he worked the two fingers in him to the timing of the roll of the swordsman's hips.

An overwhelming heat filled his gut and Sanji cursed himself as the feeling of orgasm hit him hard. He bucked against Zoro, body not entirely sure if it wanted to thrust up into the heat of the swordsman or back into those teasing fingers. He had no idea where in the hell that had even come from, but Sanji wasn't about to complain, nails digging into Zoro's knees as he tried to hang on for a little longer.

With shaky fingers, he reached up, grasping tightly at Zoro's neglected length, smearing precum around the leaking tip. The swordsman felt heavy in his hand, loosening his grip to let his hand slide freely as the swordsman bucked into his hold. He curled forwards slightly, groaning loudly as Zoro moved his supporting hand to Sanji's chest. The tips of his fingers dug into his muscles as the chef jerked his hand along his lover's taunt length.

“Shit...cook...” Zoro's voice was breathless as he entire body shuddered and he gasped as the cook ran his thumb along the flared edge of his head. Sanji tried to focus on what he was doing, but it was hard with his lover teasing him the way he was.

“Zoro...” Sanji stilled his hand and moved his other hand to grip at the swordsman's hip to stop his movements, closing his eyes and swallowing as the other man kept up the slow motion of his fingers. It felt so good and the blond was trying so hard to not cave to his lover. “I want you...”

“You have me.” The moss head tilted his head down to look at Sanji, cracking his eye to meet the cook's. His cheeks were flushed as the hand that gripped the blond's pecs flexed slightly. He rolled his hips once more, mouth falling open in a silent gasp, breath catching in his throat.

“I want to...” Sanji trailed off, sitting up as best he could as he braced against his arms. Shifting his weight to his left hand, the blond ran a hand up Zoro's stomach and chest, following the line of his hand with his eyes before he snapped them up to meet the other man. The swordsman finally stilled, pulling his fingers from the chef and causing him to gasp with a small arch of his back.

“Wanna what? Spit it out Sanji.” Catching his hand, the swordsman simply held it, thumb trailing idly back and forth over the blond's wrist. He seemed to focus on the cook's hand for a moment, tilting his head to the side as Zoro carefully ran his fingers along his own, the light touches meaning more to Sanji than the other man seemed to realize.

The ache in the pit of his stomach grew as he watched for a moment. They had come so far and the reverence Zoro showed him at times was awe inspiring. Even now, even after all this time and the fact Sanji knew better, to see the swordsman be gentle still struck him hard and the love he felt for him always seemed to come to the surface. “Get off.” Sanji grunted, jerking his hips up. There was no bite to his words and that seemed to register on Zoro's face.

“Why...?” Raising an eyebrow, the other man did so, settling on his knees as Sanji sat up all the way. “Too much for ya cook?” Smirking, Zoro leaned forwards to bite as the blond's neck, bringing one hand up to rest against his neck.

“You wish shitty swordsman,” Sanji pressed a hand into the moss head's chest, tipping his head to the side as the other man's tongue swirled over his sweat stained skin. “I just have other plans for you.”

“Oh?” Zoro spoke against Sanji's pulse, chuckling lowly to himself as the chef's breath caught in his throat. “And what would that be?” Trailing his hand down Sanji's chest, the swordsman wrapped his hand around the chef's length, slow and lazy tugs as he kept kissing at his neck.

“Shit...stop...” Gritting his teeth, Sanji sucked in a breath, even as he spread his bent knees farther apart and bucked up into his lover's touch. Groaning with a roll of his eyes, the chef pulled the moss head's hand away from him and leaned up into his space, crushing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Zoro met him, grunting into it as his hands moved to Sanji's hair, tugging lightly at the dampening strands.

Sanji pushed forwards, knocking the other man off balance where he fell to the mats, breaking the kiss and glaring up at the chef. Jerking his head in a nod, the blond urged Zoro to move to his command with hands to his hips. “Roll over.”

There was a fleeting tension to Zoro's whole body before he did so, rolling to his stomach as Sanji pulled him back by his hips. Lining up, he slid in easily, hips falling flush against the swordsman as the other man settled on his forearms and pushed back against him with a stifled groan. Zoro's body was so hot and tight, pulling Sanji in deeper even as he pulled back to snap his hips forwards once more.

He wasn't going to last much longer, Sanji knew this, the trust Zoro had in him driving his want to a whole new level. Carefully, he ran a hand up the swordsman's smooth back, hooking his hand over his shoulder and leaned back slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts. The moss head arced his back into the cook's touch, low moans muffled against his crossed forearms as he rocked back into the deep thrusts of Sanji's hips.

Zoro shifted below him and Sanji watched as the muscles in his left shoulder rippled under tanned skin. The chef met him at his neglected length, hand wrapping around the taunt shaft before the swordsman could, sliding up the heated flesh to run his thumb through the mess of precum. “You're leaking...” Sanji trailed off with a hum as the moss head's hand gripped lightly at Sanji's forearm and he simply held on as Sanji leaned over his back to bite at his shoulder.

Groaning loudly, the chef snapped his hips again, resting his forehead between his lover's shoulder blades, timing the pulls to the moss head's shaft to each buck of his hips. “Fuck...Zoro...” His words came out strangled, his release sneaking up on him at an alarming pace. Under him, the swordsman pushed back to every buck of his hips, the grip on his forearm tightening. Zoro shifted again, leaning back against him and causing Sanji to falter in his movements. The swordsman groaned loudly under him, whole body tensing and the blond heard his name come out of his mouth in a choked pant.

He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting everything to end so quickly, but he couldn't fight the wave of lust that hit him. The heat that threatened to burst in his gut at the way his name sounded on those bruised lips; nor could he fight against his lover's body tensing around him, clamping down on him and making it harder to control himself with each snap of his hips.

Zoro was leaking heavily, his cock and the chef's fingers sticky as they slid along his flushed arousal. Sanji could feel Zoro's heart beat in the underlying vein against his palm causing him to moan against tanned skin. The swordsman bucked against him, moving to brace himself on both his hands as he rolled his entire body back against Sanji, pushing against him with everything he had. “Shit...Zoro...” Biting at his lip, Sanji was right there and he screwed his eyes shut as everything fell apart.

“Fu—Sanji...” His name fell off into a low groan as Zoro's entire body shuddered and he came hard in the chef's hand, hips jerking shallowly as Sanji's grip faltered. Gripping tightly at the moss head's hip, Sanji lost his rhythm, thrusting into the unbearably tight heat of his lover before he came deep inside the other man with a loud moan.

Everything went white for a moment as he fell against the swordsman's back and Sanji barely registered the grunt his lover gave at the added weight of his body on the swordsman's shoulders. Panting heavily, Sanji managed to move to the floor next to Zoro, pulling away and half falling to his side as his arms suddenly decided they didn't want to support his weight. Zoro lowered himself to his stomach, turning his head to look over at the blond as he rested his cheek on his crossed arms.

The moss head was covered in sweat, it shining off his tanned skin slightly in the dim lights of the crow's nest as he closed his eye and focused on calming his breathing. There was a faint smile on his lips and that just made Sanji smile as well, the blond inhaling deeply and exhaling the same way.

“Want your cigarettes?” Zoro's voice was muffled slightly as he shifted to look for Sanji's pants, grabbing them from where they had been neatly folded before the start of this night. The blond watched quietly as the swordsman leaned up on his forearms to dig out the pack of smokes and his lighter, rolling onto his side to face Sanji. Zoro then pulled one out and offered it to the blond, who took it idly and leaned over to light it when the marimo flicked his lighter.

“What brought this on?” It was rare for Zoro to not complain about Sanji smoking in the crow's nest to begin with, so for him to not only let him with out saying a word, but offer and light it for him...Sanji wasn't sure if maybe the other man was sick or something.

Zoro simply shrugged against the mat, dropping the lighter to the flooring and closed his eye once more. “It's your birthday.”

“You're being awfully nice Zoro.” The cook exhaled in a cloud of smoke, grinning as he did so.

“Don't push your luck cook.” The swordsman grumbled, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist and tugging him closer before burying his nose into the nape of his neck and inhaling deeply.

Sanji let himself get hauled around, keeping his arm holding his smoke out of the way before taking another drag once Zoro had settled. “I wouldn't dream of it marimo.”

Zoro grunted, yawned and before Sanji knew it, the brute was sound asleep, curled against the cook and snoring softly. For once Sanji didn't mind as he finished his cigarette in peace before yawning himself. Tipping his head back, he reached out to drop the butt in an empty sake bottle and grabbed the thin blanket that the swordsman kept up there. Carefully throwing it over them both, Sanji settled down and pressed himself closer to Zoro.

With a deep breath and a contented sigh, he closed his eyes. This had turned out to be a pretty damned good birthday after all.


End file.
